Pantheons of Tel'yrinn
Overview Worship in Tel'yrinn is as ancient as the land itself. Most humans, dwarves, halflings and gnomes follow the faith of the Nine Divines, a pantheon of gods known for their keen interest in shaping the daily lives of their mortal subjects. The high elves of the Daoin Islands in the Runelands are followers of the Sect of the Shattered Moon, while the wood elves of the Banished Shores tend to worship Rallathil. In the Blacklands, the orcs, goblins and dragonborn largely follow the Circle of Astilabor. Other smaller faiths are dotted around the lands, and some choose to devote their lives to just one of the many deities that keep a watch over Tel'yrinn. The Nine Divines The Nine Divines are the most commonly worshipped pantheon in all Tel'yrinn. They are well known for their seemingly constant involvement in the lives of their followers, which can be both a good and a bad thing. The gods of the ancient peoples, some human, some halfling, and some dwarven, are today worshipped as one in the Runelands the Banished Shores. Sect of the Shattered Moon The faith of the elves, considered the earliest inhabitants of the Runelands, consists of six deities who oversee the activities and fates of their followers. During the creation of Tel'yrinn, it is said that Sehanine and Vandria battled a celestial deity which shattered Tel'yrinn's third moon, the remains of which fell to create the Island of the Crescent Moon in the southwest corner of the Runelands. The Circle of Astilabor The deities of the Circle of Astilabor are ambitious and have their hands in the conflicts of all races, but are mainly worshipped by the orcs and dragonborn of the Onyx Empire in the Blacklands. Followers of Rallathil Rallathil is worshipped mainly by the wood elves of the Banished shores, but also has followers among the elves of the Runelands, mainly those who live in Silverwall on the island of Druid's Watch. This deity has little interest in the machinations of empires and the other gods of Tel'yrinn. They simply watch over the natural cycle of life in the creatures of the land. The Morndinsamman Worshipped by the dwarves of Hammervale in the Banished Shores, the Morndinsamman are are a pantheon of dwarven deities who bring prosperity and skill to their faithful. Other deities Many other deities do not find themselves attached to any of the five main faiths of Tel'yrinn, but survive in the small followings they have dotted all across the vast lands of Tel'yrinn. Some individuals or small cults choose to worship these ancient deities instead of or alongside another faith. * Labelas, god of time, god of longevity and history * Helm, god of protection and defense * Baravar, god of illusions, protection, deception * Brandobaris, god of stealth, thieves and adventuring * Faluzur, god of energy draining, undeath, decay and exhaustion * Verenestra, goddess of dryads, nymphs, sylphs, female fey, charm and beauty * Vanua, the Harbinger of Woe, goddess of natural disasters and misfortune * Mask, god of shadows and thieves * Callarduran, god of earth, good, healing and protection * Deep Sashelas, god of aquatic elves, oceans, knowledge, beauty and water magic